


Searching for shortcomings

by Tinglecannon



Series: Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All the kids are present and say a line or two but I didn't want to tag them all, Bad Flirting, Dialogue Heavy, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Gratuitous use of puns, M/M, Pining, Qrow Branwen has eight kids, slight bumbleby, soon Clover will too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinglecannon/pseuds/Tinglecannon
Summary: "Really, I don't understand why you won't even consider it...I mean, Captain Clover seems...well, perfect.""That the problem."Or: The kids try to help Qrow figure out Clover Ebi's flaws. It turns out worse than he could've imagined.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646842
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	Searching for shortcomings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very nervous to post this cuz I haven't seen much RWBY at all but I'm in love with fair game and want to support it in these awful times.
> 
> Anyway I kind of hate the trope of "this char is perfect always" and I feel it gets associated to Clover a lot, but I got this idea of the kids trying to help Qrow shake the idea Clover's perfect by discovering his 'glaring flaws' and it turned into this pun mess. I spent much longer than I should've looking up puns.

Qrow was minding his own business, drinking coffee to slowly wake up and get ready for another boring day of meetings, when all the kids started trickling in and sitting at the table. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, in fact this is how every morning in Atlas has gone. Until---

"Uncle Qrow, _come on_ ," Ruby pleaded, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"For the last time, no," Qrow huffed. "I have no idea what any of you are talking about anyway."

"Really?" Yang chuckled. She leaned against the side of the table next to him. "You have _no_ idea why any of us would think you got something going on for Captain Clover?"

He glowered up at her, though all it did was encourage the knowing smirk plastered on her face.

Qrow has been alone for a long time. That's how it's always been, that's what works best, and he likes it that way, dammit. It mitigates the chances of anyone getting hurt (or worse) from his semblance, it prevents him from breaking his own heart when he inevitably gets fucked over or abandoned again, and frankly he has enough emotional baggage to fill all of Vale. 

Besides, Qrow had his hands full being the guardian/babysitter for eight teenagers while working towards sobriety during a _war_. There was no reason to add more onto his plate.

Especially not a hot shot like Clover Ebi.

"Yeah, I really don't, firecracker." Qrow tried for nonchalance but knew it fell short.

"Gee, let's see," Yang held up her mechanical hand and started counting on each finger. "You stare at him constantly, you actually are willing to work with him and follow his lead with minimal to no complaining, you flounder and flush under any praise he tosses your way, and despite your _big talk_ of hating Atlas and the military, you seem to _really_ like him."

"Could you shut up."

"Not to mention all the _flirting~_ you two do!" Nora cackled across from him.

"Wait, Qrow and Captain Clover flirt?" Oscar innocently asked, his head tilted slightly as he leaned closer.

"I think Nora's referring to how the captain will wink at Qrow at lot, and the way they seem to tease each other." Blake answered.

"Oh, yeah I've noticed that!"

Qrow folded his arms defensively. "Winking and teasing don't mean anything. It's just banter."

"My sister says Captain Clover is very professional and competent," Weiss interjected from her spot at the end of the table. She was delicately stirring her coffee, trying to pretend she wasn't interested in the conversation. "I do not believe she would say that if he were to wink at and tease people often."

"Winking and teasing tend to mean _flirting_ ," Yang smirked.

"...you're grounded."

"You're not my dad."

"Uncle Qrow, this could be really good for you!" Ruby interrupted, squeezing into the small space between her sister and uncle. "You should march right up to him and say 'Hey, go on a date with me'!" She finished with a raised fist.

"...That is literally never going to happen."

"Oh, yes please, I want to see that!" Yang laughed.

Nora slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "You _gotta_ let us know before you do it so we can watch!"

"That seems rather unprofessional---"

"Weiss, hush---"

"Good luck, Qrow, we believe in you!"

"I think if you asked him so straightforward he might agree---"

"Nothing about these two is 'straight', Ren---"

"Uncle Qrooooww! You'll never know unless you try!"

Qrow couldn't, or rather wouldn't, keep track of all the things these (absolute monsters) loveable kids of his were shouting. There was no use; they all bickered amongst themselves and at him, and all he could do was sit there and pray none of the Ace Ops or anyone else in the cafeteria could hear them, or cared enough to remember if they did.

"Really, I don't understand why you won't even consider it..."

Qrow blinked and suddenly all the other kids stopped talking and turned to look at the faunus too. Blake seemed to falter a bit under all the attention, her cat ears flicking, but continued on. "I mean, Captain Clover seems...well, perfect."

There was a soft pause.

 _That's the_ **_problem_** _,_ Qrow thought.

The kids were right, he _was_ flirting, and he's not dumb enough to believe Clover wasn't either. But Clover was...seemingly without fault. At all.

It was intimidating as hell.

He was _hot_ ; tall, muscular build, with strong thick legs and equally strong arms out on display in his sleeveless uniform (absolutely impractical given the climate of Atlas, but Qrow would never complain), a sharp jawline, and tanned skin. The way he smiled often and easily, and how his smile was _flawless_ with rows of straight pearly whites. He had a few creases under his eyes, giving away his age and experience, but the way they crinkled more when he smiled was distracting.

Don't even get Qrow started on the man's eyes. They must've been the most beautiful shade of teal Qrow has ever seen, and he's never even really liked the color. Brothers, it was dangerous making eye contact with him.

And because being good looking wasn't _enough_ , Clover was a genuinely nice person. He was very confident and a show off, but he had the skills to back it up, and never crossed into the territory of 'arrogant jackass'. He was encouraging, intelligent, perceptive, strong, resourceful, and friendly; just an endless list of good qualities.

And _brothers,_ the man's _voice_. It was velvety smooth and deep and the way it trembled whenever he chuckled---

"Uncle Qrow? What do you mean by 'that's the problem'?"

Qrow blinked and realized all the kids were now staring at him instead of Blake. Shit.

"...ha! You didn't mean to say that out loud, did you?" Yang laughed.

"I told you to shut it."

"Is being perfect a bad thing? I thought that would be a compliment---"

"Weiss, no one likes a perfectionist---"

"I mean, the Captain can't be _perfect_ , that's just impossible---"

"Yeah, yeah, he's gotta have some big flaws!" Nora cupped her chin and hummed loudly in thought, drawing attention to herself. A second later she snapped her fingers and said, "Oh! What if he's a bad cook?"

Ren nudged her side lightly. "Nora, remember the soup you devoured two days ago as a lunchtime snack? The Captain's the one who made that."

"Really?? Oh yeah! Hm, never mind then, that soup was delicious."

"That means nothing coming from you---"

"I can vouch," Jaune nodded. "It was very tasty."

"Maybe he's got some other flaws. Like um...he's afraid of the dark?"

"That'd make his job very difficult. Also wasn't he leading the way down those mines?"

"Oh yeah…"

Yang murmured, "Maybe he's terrible in bed..."

" _Yang_ ," Qrow scolded. Thankfully she had the courtesy to make that joke quietly, but that didn't stop Qrow's face from turning red.

"Yang, that's gross."

"Aw, Blake! It was just a joke!"

"Well, maybe we won't figure it out so easily. But don't worry, Uncle Qrow, we'll help you discover his flaws!" Ruby nodded enthusiastically, as if what she said wasn't ridiculous.

" _Please_ , don't harass the guy." Qrow groaned, dragging his hand down his face.

"Wait. I got it."

Qrow considered ignoring Yang, she was probably just going to tease him or say something inappropriate _again_. But when everyone else hushed to give her their undivided attention, Qrow reluctantly did the same.

"The only flaw that the captain could have that would _really_ matter to Qrow is…" Yang's eyes held a determined glint and she had a smug smirk on her face.

"...if he wasn't able to get along with dad, Ruby, and me."

Qrow blinked.

Everyone else blinked.

“...Yang. You're right!!!" Ruby jumped and took her sister's hand. "Oh. But, how would we even discover if he wouldn't like us? He's been polite and easy to work with so far."

"Don't worry, I got a plan."

Yang clapped Qrow's shoulder as she pushed off the table and started walking away---

Directly towards the Ace Ops all the way across the cafeteria.

"Oh no..." Qrow breathed.

"She's uh, not going to start a fight, is she?"

Blake shook her head. "I think she has something worse planned."

 _Worse than a fight?_ Qrow was officially panicking. He didn't know what tricks his niece was concocting as she strolled right up to the Ace Ops and elbowed Clover in the side.

"Hey!"

"Hello, Yang. How are you?" Clover smiled.

Yang glanced back at their table for a second, before turning to fully face Clover. "Y'know, captain, you must be a four leaf _Clover_ , cuz I'm feeling _lucky_ standing next to you!"

Qrow wished he had a drink right about now, or maybe he could turn into a bird and fly far away and never turn back. Anything would be better than watching the train-wreck that is his niece making horrible puns at Clover's expense because she's trying to 'help'.

There were a few responses he was expecting when Yang finished that awful, horrible pun with a shit-eating grin and finger guns. 

A small polite smile. 

Or a loud groan complete with an eyeroll. 

Maybe an awkward chuckle, just to be nice.

Qrow _never_ would've imagined that Clover would _snort and start_ _laughing_.

Not a chuckle, or a small huff of air with an amused look on his face; actual full-belly laughing.

Clover had a hand by his mouth as he laughed, the noise was heavenly by the way, but that didn't matter because Qrow was too busy dying realizing this was all worse than he could've imagined.

Or so he thought, until Clover opened his mouth; "Thank you, I appreciate that. I was feeling a bit _yang-xious_ earlier, but after your kind words I feel much better."

He smirked as he chuckled at his own joke. Yang's jaw dropped, then almost instantly bloomed into a giant grin. She looked back at the table of her friends and family, pointed at Clover, whipped her head back to look at him, and both started laughing in unison. The other Ace Ops seemed torn between groaning or snickering as they were subjected to front row seats of Yang and Clover's seemingly endless exchange of puns.

"I'm excited for the mission later today! Team RWBY is ready to _shamrock_ and roll!"

"Excellent, and the Ace Ops will be here to support you. We aren't _gauntlet_ anyone down."

"I'm _reely_ looking forward to it!"

Qrow sunk in his seat. "Oh brothers...he's a _dork_."

"That's good news, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby lightly shook him by the shoulder. "Clover has a sense of humor!"

" _No_ ," Weiss grit out, a pronounced scowl marring her features. " _He's_ _undateable_."

"Agreed."

"Uh, Uncle Qrow, Weiss? That's a little harsh."

Qrow lifted his mug back up to his lips and watched Clover and Yang go back and forth, a small smile tugging on his face.

\-----

Qrow was inevitably paired with Clover for their mission that day, as he's always been. The kids all gave varying levels of 'supportive' looks as everyone split off into their groups and headed out. Yang pulled him aside with very specific instructions, ignoring every protest that fell from his lips.

 _"Trust me, it'll work like a_ **_charm_** _!"_ She had winked before running off back to Blake's side.

After the third long lull in conversation since the mission started, Qrow heaved a deep sigh, preparing himself for how stupid he was going to feel in a minute.

"Hey..."

"Hm?" Clover glanced at Qrow and waited for him to continue.

Qrow cleared his throat, trying to control the blush creeping up his neck. "...Has anyone ever told you you're the cutest _Clover_ in the patch?"

Clover stopped mid-stride. His eyebrows shot to his hairline, and Qrow panicked. _I'm never trusting Yang again, dammit._

"Aw, that's _birdy_ sweet of you, Qrow." 

Qrow stared at Clover, who was sporting a large grin, and eventually scoffed. " _That was awful._ " Unfortunately he couldn't keep the smile off his face, even less so when Clover started laughing.

\-----

It's been five years since Qrow and teams RWBY and JNOR landed in Atlas and were arrested by the Ace Ops.

And it's been two years since Salem was finally defeated.

Qrow had his eyes closed, listening to the soft noises around him. Water flowing, birds chirping, Zwei panting, and the steady chuckling and cooing of the man lying next to him. He cracked one eye open to glance at Clover, who looked tickled pink laying in the grass next to Qrow with Zwei sitting on his chest licking all over his face.

In the last five years he's known Clover, and the last four they've been romantically involved, he has discovered many things, or 'flaws' if they can even be called that. Clover was a neat freak (not surprising as he had a long standing military career in Atlas of all places), he was a bit of a nag (especially about cleaning), he hardly ever got cold but would complain _endlessly_ about the heat, when a list was made things had to be done _asap_ no if ands or buts, he was weak for any dog, cat, bird, or baby, and he absolutely loved puns. Especially luck related ones.

Clover wasn't as perfect as he originally thought, but all these traits and habits just made him more lovable in Qrow's opinion.

Qrow couldn't keep the fond smile off his face and didn't care to try. He shifted his body so he was lying on his side and facing the other man.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Clover turned his head away from Zwei and his slobbering to look at Qrow.

"Has anyone ever told you you're the cutest _Clover_ in the _Patch_?"

Clover rolled his eyes, the smile on his face stretching even more. "Yes, actually."

"Ok, but has anyone told you that while you're the only 'Clover' in all of 'Patch'?"

Clover laughed, making the lines around his eyes crinkle. "No, I guess not."

"First time for everything," Qrow murmured as he leaned over.

"Lucky me," Clover laughed as he met Qrow halfway for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus in the meeting:  
> Harriet: Look what you've done. He's never going to stop.  
> Clover: You know what they say. It ain't over til it's clover.  
> Yang: Hey Clover, don't ever iron your shamrock pin there, you don't wanna press your luck.  
> Clover: I have zero lucks to give, kid.
> 
> \-----
> 
> [This is my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tinglecannon). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
